1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a zoom lens barrel capable of proximity photography, and more particularly to a zoom lens barrel which has a lens system comprising a forward group lens and a rearward group lens and in which zooming is accomplished by moving the forward group and the rearward group lens, and focusing up to the proximity photography area is accomplished by moving only the forward group lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the conventional zoom lenses, there are those in which it is not preferable, in terms of the aberrations of the lens, to effect the distance adjustment up to proximity photography area by movement of only the forward group lens of the lens system. In most of such zoom lenses, for an object lying at an ordinary distance focusing is effected by movement of only the forward group lens, and for an object lying at a proximate position a macro mechanism for moving not only the forward group lens but also the entire zoom lens system is used. However, the macro mechanism is not only complicated in construction, but also focusing is effected at an ordinary object distance by operation of a focusing operating ring and focusing is effected at a proximate distance by operation of a macro ring. This means cumbersome of operation and lack of quickness during photography.